Turanga Leela
| status = Alive | species = Mutant/Human | age = 40 | planet = Earth | relatives = Great-grandmother: Munda's grandmother Grandmother: Munda's mother Mother: Munda Father: Morris Children: Unnamed amphibiosans Husband: Philip J. Fry | job = Currently: Captain and pilot of the Planet Express delivery ship Formerly: Cryogenic Counselor at Applied Cryogenics, pitcher for the New New York Mets | appearance = "Space Pilot 3000" | voiced by = Katey Sagal}} Turanga Leela (born December 3, 2974), better known as Leela, is one of the main characters in Futurama. She is the tomboyishly beautiful captain of the Planet Express ship. With a "no rain or sleet" attitude and a "kick-your-ass" grace, big-booted eyeball this delivery captain is the sole source of professionalism (with the exception of Hermes Conrad) to counterpoint the rest of the crew. For better or worse, the ship runs on her high octane passions, be it because of her longing for family, her love of violence, her commitment to a job well done, or her affection for animals. She has been known to scrap the missions on a whim on the promise of learning more of her past, jeopardize the crew's lives to spite Zapp Brannigan and save Nibbler, as well as sudden emotional outbursts about an ex-boyfriend from her past named Sean. Although she often does not show it, she is in love with Fry, and vice versa. Leela was the first woman blernsball player and the worst player ever because of her poor depth perception (this is due to the fact that she has one eye). However, because of space, depth perception is less useful because things are farther away, Leela is captain of the Planet Express ship. Childhood Having grown up in the Cookieville Minimum-Security Orphanarium, Leela long lived the lonely life of an orphan and a freak, thinking herself as the only member of an unknown alien race on all of the planet Earth. It is not until her late 20s that she discovers she is in fact the daughter of Turanga Morris and Munda, shamed sewer mutants from Earth's own degraded depths.Leela's Homeworld It would appear that she was born as a surprisingly UN-mutated mutant, her only known mutations being purple hair, the "elbow talons" she apparently shaves and of course her distinct cyclops eye. One might also speculate that her strength is beyond human capacity, judging by the ease with which she can manipulate Bender's five hundred and twenty-five pound bulk, but perhaps this is simply the power offered by her knowledge and mastery of Arthurian Kong-Fu. Leela was taught Kung-Fu by Master Fnog, who had crashed down on her dreams by telling her that she did not have "the will of the warrior" but the will of "a schoolmarm" or "housewife." Adulthood After growing up, Leela begins work at Applied Cryogenics as a Fate Assignment Officer, code number "1BDI" (one beady eye). When Leela meets Fry, she becomes a job deserter in favor of piloting for Planet Express."Space Pilot 3000" Leela lives alone in a small unfurnished apartment, "1I" (one eye) in New New York City."Parasites Lost" She was named Orphan of the Year in 3000Leela's Homeworld and for a short while, Miss Universe."The Lesser of Two Evils" Due to an accident, she and Kif Kroker have several children together, though Amy, as Kif's Smizmar, is considered the mother."Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch" Personality Despite her beauty, Leela is known for her extreme sensitivity and no-nonsense personality. She is a headstrong woman who focuses on work first and fun later. She is known for liking animals that are endangered, which led her to meeting Nibbler for the first time. She is also desperate to find love and does not like boys who make too many advances on her. She even rejects perverts such as Zapp Brannigan but sleeps with him anyway. She frequently learns from her mistakes and tries to right many wrongs. She is also shown to be a hardcore pacifist as she was the only citizen on Earth who would definitely never vote for Nixon's Head to be president. Leela is frequently a jerk to her crew members and thinks she has the right to boss them around (even when they are not at work, as seen in Bender's Game). She is very impulsive and although she rejected Fry in the original series, she had interest in him. Relationships Relationships with Random Men (and others) Leela has an ex-boyfriend named Sean, uneducated, unambitious, pasty and hunched, with an incredible, beautiful creative soul, and musical talent. Their breakup may not have been entirely mutual, judging by the fact that Leela stresses how mutual it was every chance she can and that she believed he was cheating on her. She went on at least one date with Doug."Love's Labours Lost in Space" Leela dated the Dean of Mars University after Fratbots won a boating race, however, he didn't call her after one date."Mars University" Leela started dating Adlai Atkins, an orphan she grew up with after she reconnected with him as an adult. They became engaged after he performed phaser eye surgery on her, but broke up after Leela realized he didn't like her the way she was."The Cyber House Rules" Leela dated Chaz, the mayor's aide, but broke up with him after she realized he thought he was too important for most everyone."The Why of Fry" While stranded on Omega 3, Leela has a quick fling with William Shatner."Where No Fan Has Gone Before" Leela almost married Alkazar after he tricked her into thinking they were the last of their race."A Bicyclops Built For Two" Leela gets engaged to Yivo, along with the rest of the universe.The Beast with a Billion Backs Leela made out with Amy Wong during the battle at Wipe Castle.Bender's Game Relationship with Zapp Brannigan Leela met Zapp Brannigan en route to Vergon 6. She took pity on him and had sex with him, something she regrets constantly."Love's Labours Lost in Space" Zapp believes he still has a chance with Leela and hits on her every time they meet. Bender frequently reminds Leela about her one night stand with Zapp, to her disgust. Zapp makes an attempt to convince Leela that they will be the new Adam and Eve in the episode, In-A-Gaddafi-Da-Leela. Leela even got very upset when Zapp started dating her mom and got very close to marrying her. Relationship with Bender Leela first met Bender when she was chasing after Fry, before later working together at Planet Express. Although they are seen as friends, they rarely seem to agree with one another, or even enjoy each others company, due to Leela's UN-impulsive nature and Bender being the subsequent opposite. After Bender flushed Nibbler down the toilet, the Professor installed an empathy chip in Bender, allowing him to feel Leela's emotions. The act initially seemed to bond the two, but it was later revealed that the empathy chip had to be running at triple capacity to get Bender even close to Leela's true feelings. When Bender asked Leela what she likes most about him, she commented that she liked his "in-your-face attitude." Relationships with other members of Planet Express Leela's relationships with the rest of the Planet Express crew differs from time to time. Though she mostly spends time with Fry and Bender, she sometimes hangs around Zoidberg, Hermes, as well as the Professor. However, apart from Bender and Fry, she hangs out most with Amy Wong. She first met Amy after joining Planet Express and didn't think much of her. She was shocked when Amy saved her and Fry's life by flying to their rescue in the Planet Express ship. Leela and Amy's friendship is hot and cold at times and often Leela feels jealous of her. Relationship with Fry Initially at odds with Fry, Leela comes to appreciate him and marries him twice, the second accompanied by "a very long honeymoon" that lasts for decades. Death & Comeback Leela survives the Planet Express Ship crashing because of Fry shielding her with his body. After accidentally building Fry-bot with too much wiring she was severely electrocuted to death but was brought back by the stem cells."Rebirth" Trivia *Leela's officer code (1BDI) is reference to her only having one eye. *In a commentary track for Futurama, creator Matt Groening states that Leela's name is derived from the Fourth Doctor's companion Leela on the British science fiction television show Doctor Who. ** Her last name might also have been inspired by the German, Hungarian, Swedish and Spanish word lila ("purple, violet") , in a possible allusion to her hair color. It is also possible that Leela's name is a parody of Princess Leia Organa from Star Wars as she was once dressed up like her in the comic-con costume contest. ** Her name also plays on Turangalîla, the Sanskrit title of the landmark Turangalîla-Symphonie by French composer Olivier Messiaen. *The wrist device that Leela is seen consistently wearing has been shown to have at least seven uses: a communicator,Space Pilot 3000 reattach Fry's nose (a small laser),"Spanish Fry" play tetris "Luck of the Fryish" and Pong, detect whether or not the Omicronian young (later known as Popplers) are edible,"The Problem With Popplers" a tracking device receiver she uses in the Central Bureaucracy,"How Hermes Requisitioned His Groove Back" a tissue dispenser, targeted advertising, as well as has a (possibly deadly) laser. *In "Rebirth", it is revealed that Leela wears size 12 shoes.Into the Wild Green Yonder * According to Zapp Brannigan in "Into the Wild Green Yonder", Leela's measurements are 36-24-36. *Leela also has a singing boil on her buttocks named Susan, a parody of Susan Boyle, which she lances all the time. *In "The Butterjunk Effect", it is said that Leela and Amy auditioned to be Rockets, however they kicked two Rockettes to death and did not get the job. *In "Fun on a Bun", we learn that Leela is flexible as she is able to brush her hair with her foot. Fry also has this ability, as shown in the same episode, which she remarks as "double dipping." *It is implied that Leela has multiple personality disorder as she became arrogant after being corrupted by Hollywood and became obsessed with killing a space whale after it ate a monument she was delivering. *The name of Leela's hair color is actually called leela (a dark shade of purple). *In "Less than Hero" it's revealed that "Turanga" is Leela's surname. *In her debut, it is shown that Leela can be easily annoyed by people who are put off by her one eye. *Leela has 205 bones (a normal human has 206) in her body. ("Fry Am The Egg Man".). * Her birthday is December 3rd because in the episode ("The Late Philip J. Fry"), they move up in years not days and the date says 12/03. * Leela temporarily became a man in Neutopia. * When Leela tries to kill something, she says "it will be just like stomping a puppy." Gallery Leela2eyes.gif|Leela with two eyes. File:Leela2.png Fry-Leela-futurama-967816 1024 768.jpg let.jpg gred.jpg Fun on a bun Kiss.jpg|Fry and leela kiss in fun on a bun FryLeelaBender.png Leela child.gif Leela-wristband.jpg Leelafry-1.png FryandLeelakiss.jpg ALeelaofHerOwn.jpg Nibbler and leela.jpg Leelahead.png Leela in bed with Fry.jpg|Leela in bed with Fry Leela in her undies.jpg|Leela in her undies References pl: Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Orphans Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Main Characters Category:Military Category:Blernsball Players Category:Photo Pop Characters Category:Bureaucrats Category:Turanga Family